


Forbidden Fruit (Glam100 style) [on hold]

by AmyCatz



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyCatz/pseuds/AmyCatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1) Original work therefore no fandoms.</p><p>2) Using prompts from Glam100 (http://glam-100.livejournal.com/).</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: #001: on the bus (no sex)

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Original work therefore no fandoms.
> 
> 2) Using prompts from Glam100 (http://glam-100.livejournal.com/).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Chapter1: #001: on the bus (no sex)  
>  **Pairing/Characters:** Drake Good/Logan Braidy  
>  **Word Count:** 300  
>  **Prompt:** #001: on the bus (no sex)

“Come in you get, can you please start filling in from the front.” Mr Braidy says while ticking some paper. I was just about to step on the school’s rented bus when Logan stops the line. “Except you, you need to stay behind because there is some information missing on your permission from.” He says dramatically in front of my ‘classmates’ while pointing to me.  
“Okay.” I say while walking to go stand on Logan’s left side, between and the bus.  
“Proceed please.” Logan says while gesturing to the girl that was behind me in the line to go forth.  
~  
When the last person got on to the school’s rented bus, Logan fainted getting the correct forms. “You are going to sit at the back with me,” Logan says joyfully, “but we will have to be very careful.”  
“I understand, meet you there.” I say then turn around and get on the bus. Sitting down by the back window seat, I place my sling bag by my ankle length Converse clad feet.  
”Okay, we should start going soon.” Logan says as he comes to sit next to me while loosening his hair tie, releasing his ink black shoulder length hair.  
~  
“Are you allowed to do this?” I ask him while reaching out to run my fingers through his hair.  
“Probably not but I’m sure that some of these ‘young adults’ have some sort or form of alcohol with them.” He points out.  
“Bending rules are we Braidy?” Miss Booth interrupted our ‘moment’ by trying to be cool or something but not getting it right. The bottle blond woman nearly misses Logan’s lap when she sits down next to him, making him look uncomfortable.  
“Come lets go sit at the front.” Logan says while grabbing her hand and mouthing ‘I’m sorry’.  
~~


	2. Chapter 2: #002 playing with fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Chapter 2: #002 playing with fire.  
>  **Pairing/Characters:** Drake Good/ Logan Braidy, Danielle Stokes  
>  **Word Count:** 400  
>  **Warning(s):** Implied disassociation.  
>  **Prompt:** #002 playing with fire
> 
> Song lyrics from Ring of Fire by Johnny Cash.

“I fell into a burnin' ring of fi-“  
Pause, push and hold play button down, power off.  
“okay, okay, calm down, please,” Logan says while standing at the front of the bus with Miss Booth practically attached to him, like a barnacle on an aged whale,” you will need to, please, line up in two rows next to the bus as follows boys in one line, girls in another line, it doesn’t matter who or what class you are in, please just line up and you’ll get your bags later, thank you.”  
Logan exits with Barnacle Booth following closely behind.  
~  
Getting on the bus last means I’m getting off the bus last. I am usually standing distanced from the other boys because for some unknown reason to me no one, especially the other boys, do not want to be near me at all and it doesn’t help that Danny is a girl either.  
“You need to be in groups of four people, then you will get your room keys and bags,” Barnacle Booth explains, ”and please don’t have boys in girl groups and girls in boy groups.”  
Out of the seven groups formed by the boys I was left out.  
~  
“I’m sure Danielle wouldn’t have minded if you were with her group but I don’t want this coming back to us so I am going to give you, your own room.” Logan says, “Go get your bag and get your keys by me afterwards.”  
“Yes sir.” I say as Barnacle Booth comes all too over happily towards Logan from behind.  
Getting my army style metal box what I call my ‘bag’, I meet up with Danny.  
‘’So?” she asks curiously pretending to get her bag.  
“So-what?”  
“Which room are you in?”  
“Don’t know.” I say while picking up my ‘bag’.  
~  
“Ooh! Lucky you, you getting a mystery room?”  
“What’s your room number?” I ask.  
“215.” She says in a bored way.  
“I hope the rooms look out to the sea.”  
“Here you go.” Mr. Braidy says while giving me my room keys, he gives me a wink.  
“315, I think I’m above you.” I say surprized.  
“At least you won’t have to be on the same floor as those gits.” Danny says and points to one of the boy’s groups that’s pulling each other’s shirts over their friend’s shirt.  
Danielle and her group thank me as they enter their room.  
~~


	3. Chapter 3: #003: bewitched by the bayou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Chapter3: #003: bewitched by the bayou  
>  **Pairing:** Drake Good/Logan Braidy  
>  **Word Count:** 500  
>  **Warning(s):** Fluff  
>  **Prompt:** #003: bewitched by the bayou

Reading the napkin again: _‘Will fetch you later.’ _in Logan’s handwriting.__  
He had given me the napkin with my plate of macaroni and cheese while the others got more other foods with theirs. How does he know I don’t eat a lot? Looking up to where Logan is sitting with Barnacle Booth almost in his lap, again. Urg. Why Logan? Folding the napkin and gently putting it in my sling bag.  
“You okay?” Danny asks when my head reappears from under the table.  
“Yeah no, just loosened my laces a bit.”  
“Just be careful.” Danny warns me.  
“I know, Danny.”  
~  
“This is so awkward.” Danny points out while she and I where the only ones besides Logan and Barnacle Booth left in the empty reserved restaurant area.  
“I know.” I reply while spooning the last bit of my ice cream together.  
“So…What did the napkin say?” To the point Danielle can be dangerous.  
“He’ll get me later, I’m going to guess that will be after he prided Barnacle Booth off himself.”  
“Barnacle Booth?” Danny half laughs which in turn make me laugh.  
“Yes, ‘Barnacle Booth’.” I say, “She’s been almost literally attached to him the whole time,”  
“Come let’s go.”  
~  
While heading to my room, I spot Logan leading a drunken looking Barnacle Booth into her room. At least he has a separate room. Unlocking my room, I go inside and close the door behind me. I finish unpacking my ‘bag’.  
“You should lock your door.” I hear a voice coming from the room’s lounge -kitchen area.  
“But then you will not be able to come here without anybody really noticing you.” I reply while walking from the room’s bathroom to see Logan sitting on a turned around kitchen chair with his arm crossed over on the chair’s back support.  
~  
“Come let’s go.” Logan says while standing up and grabbing my hand.  
“Where are we going?” I ask Logan while quickly going down the hotel’s stairs. He abruptly stops and turns around when we get to a door, after going down the staircases, causing me to bump into him.  
“Hi.” I softly tell him.  
“Hi.” Logan says back, then turns around and opens the door to a field of open grass with some spotlights shinnying on the grass and what seems like a marsh land in a distance.  
“Come.” Logan says starting to run and while still holding my hand.  
~  
Getting closer to the marshland, I trip over something and accidently pull Logan down with and on top of me.  
“Apologies.” I say while trying to get up but failing.  
“Don’t worry about it,” Logan says while checking if I’m hurt, ”Are you okay?”  
“Yeah.” I softly say while slowly brushing off some grassy material off of Logan’s shirt.  
“Come here.” Logan says softly while pulling my hand from his shirt closer so that I can sit in his lap, “Don’t want to ruin your skirt.”  
“You are so bewitching, you know,” I say into Logon’s throat,” and it’s kilt.”  
~~


	4. Chapter 4: #016: midnight secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Chapter4: #016: midnight secrets.  
>  **Pairing:** Drake Good/Logan Braidy  
>  **Word Count:** 200  
>  **Warning(s):** Emotional fluff  
>  **Prompt:** #016: midnight secrets

“Skirt, kilt, I like both on you.” Logan says.  
“Aren’t your pants going to get wet?” I retort.  
“They are swimming pants, so it doesn’t matter. You okay? We can go inside and do something else if you want.” Logan says while stroking his thumb over my left cheek.  
“No.” I say.  
“What’s eating you?” Logan asks while pretending to nibble my hand.  
“I want to be intimate with you, without the risk of being caught.” I say while holding onto him tighter.  
“Oh.” Logan responds.  
“Not just intimate as in sex because then we are just using each other.”  
~  
Logan answers by holding onto me, effectively cocooning me in his arm. And carefully putting his hand over the side of my face because of my make-up.  
“Drake, you are the most beautiful person inside and out.” Logan says holding me tighter to his body,” Even more without make up on.”  
“Don’t cry please.” I whimper and gently wipe a stray tear from Logan’s smooth, shaven face.  
“Come, we should go inside, tomorrow is going to be a long day.” Logan whispers but doesn’t let go.  
After a while, I say: “I’m cold.” lying but knowing Logan will move then.  
~~


	5. Chapter 5: #004: puppet master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Chapter5: #004: puppet master  
>  **Pairing:** Drake Good/Logan Braidy  
>  **Rating** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 300  
>  **Prompt:** #004: puppet master  
>   
> 
> Used this as reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50rEIHC6lB0

Slowly letting his hold on me go, he pulls me up with him.  
“Then let’s get you warm.” Logan says and puts his left arm over my shoulders, guiding me across the marsh-field and up the hotel’s stairs.  
“Stay here.” Logan says softly and leaves me in-front of my door to go to his room. Coming back with his toothbrush and sleepwear, he takes my hand and walks straight to my room’s bedroom after locking the door.  
“Where are your sleep-clothes?” Logan asks after sitting me down on the edge of the bed.  
“I sleep in my t-shirt and underwear.”  
~  
“Easy then.” Logan says going on his knees and gently pushing me onto my back.  
“Where do you usually start?” he asks after unsuccessfully trying to figure it out.  
“Well I start by taking the sporran or the bag thing off first by unbuckling it.” I tell him and then get up to lean on my forearms and move the sporran’s strap to the front. After putting the sporran on the vanity, Logan takes my shoes off.  
“And then?” Logan asks placing his hands on my hips.  
“Do the buckle on my left first then the two on my right.”  
~  
“Oh, hello there.” Logan says surprized after pushing me down and sliding the kilt open.  
“It’s an ankh on my right and the Eye of Horus on the left.”  
“They’re beautiful.” Logan asks pulling the rest of the kilt open and putting it by the sporran, “Did they hurt?”  
“Thank you, they are on my pelvic bone, so yes they hurt but so wroth the pain.”  
“Come, let’s brush teeth,” Logan says after tracing over them both with his thumbs, his hair framing his face and pulls me up.  
“Yes master.” I mock him and follow him to the bathroom.  
~~


	6. Chapter 6: #070 touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Chapter 6: #070 touch  
>  **Rating** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Warning(s):** Shirtless-ness.  
>  **Prompt:** #070 touch

“Ssshhh, it’s okay, I have you.” Logan softly says and strokes over my left side, “You like that, don’t you?”  
I respond by involuntarily jerking my side up and holding onto Logan’s arm more.  
“So much for wearing a fishnet-top.” I say breathlessly.  
Logan suddenly stops sucking the flesh under my nipple, I jerk up searching for his touch.  
“Rather wear a long top tomorrow because you’ll get a fishnet-tan.” Logan says and pulls my t-shirt down, “We need sleep.”  
“Noo,” I whine, “want more touchy-feely moments.”  
Logan responds by giving me a quick kiss and switches the light off.  
~~


	7. Chapter 7:#018 you’re doing it wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Chapter7:#018 you’re doing it wrong  
>  **Word Count:** 200  
>  **Warning(s):** Mention of smoking.  
>  **Prompt:** :#018 you’re doing it wrong

Sleepy groan…  
“Sshhh, I have cravings, sleep.” Logan whispers while untangling him-self from my mummy hold on him.  
“Cravings?” I ask sleepily, feeling the bed dip behind me.  
“Cigarette.” Logan states.  
“Oh, I didn’t smell it on you yesterday.” I say while watching him dress himself.  
“Smoked and changed my clothes before I left home.” Logan says and I now notice the half empty pack of cigarettes and a lighter on my bedside table.  
“Been trying to stop, since I heard you and Danielle talk about it.” he explains, grabbing the pack and lighter.  
“I don’t remember.” I say frowning.  
~  
“About three years ago, I think you were wearing a Marilyn Manson shirt.” Logan reminds me.  
“Oohh, my pre-non-Goth phase.” I say remembering that day, when Logan was trying to get into his classroom but the door was jammed or something and I and Danny were walking past.  
“Well my cigarette is calling and I need to go to my room so that they will not know I was here.” Logan says after sitting on the bed next to me and then leans in to give me a kiss to my forehead. “Remember a long top but sleep for now.”  
~~


	8. Chapter 8: #005 vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Chapter 8: #005 vampires  
>  **Word Count:** 200

“Oh, shut up you!” I say and playfully shove Danny, “I’m supposed to be the vampire.”  
Our playful banter immediately stopped when Barnacle Booth came walking past us with a wrap around her waist and a very unflattering neon striped bikini.  
“I’m so glad I’m part of the other side of the eighties.” I whisper to Danny while opening my Japanese style parasol.  
“Come my other side of the eighties vampire and let’s see what we can explore, while we can.” Danny says as she links our arms together.  
Stopping on one of the bridges overlooking some of the pools.  
~  
And effectively linking the hotel to the beach area, we spot Barnacle Booth half trying to get Mr Braidy’s top off but failing, hard.  
“I wish I was a real vampire, and then I would just rip Barnacle Booth’s head right off.” I say after adjusting my sunglasses to the top of my head.  
“Don’t worry baby he is so not into anyone but you.” Daniele says trying to comfort me.  
“How do you know?” I ask surprised.  
“I see it in your eyes and his, the way you two can look at each other sometimes, sometimes makes me jealous.”  
~~


	9. Chapter 9: #021 I never knew…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Chapter 9: #021 I never knew…  
>  **Word Count:** 300

“You’re jealous!?” I ask surprised and turn to Danny on my right.  
“Yes!” she replies half angrily, “why can’t I be?”  
“You’re the one who has the most relationships between us.”  
“Yours is real!” Danny says exasperated.  
“What!?”  
“I can tell it is real, like I told you earlier. You two should marry, you are already like a married couple anyway,” Daniele explains.  
“It’s not like we can actually do that, yet,” I say deflated while moving my sunglasses from my head to over my eyes.  
“Maybe in a few years. Why are you wearing sunglasses all of a sudden?”  
~  
“Why not?” I shrug and we start walking arm in arm.  
“What did you do?” She asks suspiciously.  
Smiling I say, “Well someone came over and we were up late and early…”  
“Oooh! Lucky you, details, please.”   
“We talked, had our fun and slept in the same bed, not too much.”  
“When I said details, I didn’t mean a summary.” Danny points out.  
“Come, I’ll show you,” I say, half dragging Danny to a nearby fern and palm installation and the pull up my shirt so that she can see Logan’s work on me.  
“OMG! You went all the way?”  
~  
“Nope just shared some small scale touchy- feely,” I reply, “He said my tattoos are beautiful.”  
“Aww, see you two are half married already.” She says while smiling which causes me to smile as-well.  
“Well I never knew you did strip shows for girls.” Logan says from behind Daniele and I quickly cover my exposed skin, “Not that I don’t mind.”  
“Shame on you Mr Braidy, Drake isn’t into that but he might be for someone though.” Danny says making me and Logan blush.  
“Well my strip tease and strip tease’s manager it’s lunch time.” Logan says then walks on.   
~~


	10. Chapter 10: #033: Staring At the Ceiling in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Chapter 10: #033: Staring At the Ceiling in the Dark   
> **Word Count:** 400

“Sorry that I’m coming only now, not that we actually have a set time,” Logan says as he comes into my room and switches the light on, “It was harder to get Booth drunk tonight…Oh”  
Squinting my eyes when the bright light flicks on, Logan takes in the way I’m lying on my back with my arms crossed over my chest like an ancient Egyptian mummy’s.  
“I understand,” I whisper my reply.  
“Are you okay? You seem lost.” He says and sits next to me.  
“Yes, just couldn’t sleep.” I reply him, still not moving.   
“Okay, you ready for bed?”  
~  
“Yes, teeth brushed and everything,” I say, then only does he stand to get ready for bed.  
“Find any cracks yet?” Logan asks, lying on his side, facing me.  
“Only one big one and two small ones,”  
“That’s not too bad,” Logan says and starts to run his fingers through the locks of my dark chocolate coloured, floppy Mohawk.  
Turning my body so that my head is resting on Logan’s chest and my arm draped over his lower torso, he asks, “What’s bothering my Baby Bat?”  
“Nothing really, just some stuff someone said,” I say while fiddling with his shirt.  
~  
“It’s the strip tease thing, isn’t it,” he asks worried and slows down running his fingers through my hair.  
“No,” I reply softly, “Just some stuff Danny said.”  
“Well what she said must be serious stuff to get you like this.”  
“Your heart’s beating faster.”  
“I know.”

“She’s jealous of us,” I say after a while of silence and listening to his heart.  
Logan stops his hand and moves it to my shoulder, squeezing it.  
“A friend of mine was jealous and is in jail now, “Logan says sadly, “we were out and…”   
He stops and takes a shaky breath.  
~  
“Drove over a red light and a motorbike rammed into us, they said he took the most force.”  
“What is his name?” I ask after switching off the light and returning to Logan’s side.  
“Robert Andrew Kimbler.”  
“I know him; he is the only seventeen year old in my cemetery, he sleeps close to my mother.”  
“The one with the dragon statue?”  
”Yes, got my name out of remembrance to her.” I say.  
“Do you know how she passed?” Logan asks carefully while stroking my back.  
“She died during my birth,” I reply, “Can we sleep?”  
“Yes, let us sleep.”  
~~


	11. Chapter11: #086: Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Chapter11: #086: Hope  
>  **Word Count:** 100

Sitting down by a more secluded area of the hotel’s restaurant, I can finally take my sunglasses off to reveal a mozzarella and ham toasted sandwich for lunch.

“I’m fine,” I say as Danny and her friends come to sit by my table.  
“What happened?” she asks taking in my streaked make-up.  
“Slurs,” I say then take a bite out of my sandwich.  
“Oh, it could be worse.”  
“You should tell some-one,” one of Danny’s friends says.  
“Like who?” I ask frustrated.  
“It will get better,” the other girl says.  
“That’s _the_ most over used sentence I have ever heard.”  
~~


	12. Chapter 12: #012: picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Chapter 12: #012: picture  
>  **Word Count:** 100

“Come on!” Logan says half-heartedly and moves his camera away from his face.  
“And don’t ask me to take my sunglasses off either.” I say as we walk along the beach to the information tour of “Sea Life by Rock Pools”, “Rather take pictures of the crustaceans and creatures in the rock pools, they’re more interesting.”  
“You are better and way prettier to photograph,” Mr Braidy says softly to me when we get to the school’s group for the “Sea Life by Rock Pools” tour.  
Slowly taking my sunglasses off to reveal my streaked make-up I ask, “Am I really?”  
~~


	13. Chapter 13: #069: Smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Chapter 13: #069: Smell  
>  **Word Count:** 100

“What, happened?” Mr. Braidy asks, moving his camera to his side and pulling me into his arm.  
“I walked past the bar and there were…,” I couldn’t finish explaining because Logan held me closer to him.  
“You are being you and it’s not your fault,” Logan says as he sits us down on a nearby rock and reassuringly strokes my back.  
“Vanilla, you smell of vanilla,”  
“How do you smell me over the ocean smell?” I ask.  
“I don’t know. It’s very un-scientific of me though,” Logan says and takes my hand while leaning closer, “but we can find out.”  
~~


	14. Chapter14: #055: Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Chapter 14: #055: Dream  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Warning(s):** blood

“Sshh, if you don't move I will not hurt you, easy as that,” says Mr. Levy, my school’s principle.  
I just give a hurt whimper in response as I feel my own straight razor move up and down my restrained arm.  
“I need some answers concerning a certain situation.” Mr Levy says and presses thee blade harder down, breaking my flesh. Feeling my hot blood flow out of the wound and hearing the red liquid drip onto the floor…

Startling awake I feel one of Logan’s arms wrapped around my waist.  
“Sleep my Baby Bat, it’s just a dream,“


	15. Chapter15: #067: Hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update. Finally.
> 
>  **Title:** Chapter15: #067: Hearing  
>  **Word Count:** 100

Due to the dream waking me, I’m still lying awake and it’s haunting me every time I close my eyes.  
Everything is quite, besides a car that parked and considering that it’s about two a.m. almost three.  
Turning around to lie on my other side and linking Logan and I’s fingers together to bring them towards to hug his hand.  
Calming my own breathing to sync with Logan’s breathing, I sleepily see his chest slowly rise and fall. Hearing him take in an air rich breath and slowly exhale. And again, a slow breath in and a steady breath out.  
~~


	16. Chapter16: #026: I guess it’s finally time to tell you…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Chapter16: #026: I guess it’s finally time to tell you…  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
> 

Hissing when the kitchen’s light turns on.  
“Oh, there you are,” Logan says while walking to the kettle, “What are you drinking?”  
“Blood,” I say and take another sip.  
Logan slowly turns around with a half suppressed smile on his lips.  
”I guess it’s finally time to tell you…” I say seriously, “I’m a vampire.”  
Logan bursts out in laughter, a shy smile, hidden by my cup, on my face.  
“No, because for one vampires don’t drink hot-chocolate, nor do they sit cross-legged on a dining chair or have sun burn,” Logan says.  
“Bubble buster,” I say with mock meanness.  
~~


	17. Chapter17: #059: Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Chapter17: #059: Hold On  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Prompt:** #059: Hold On
> 
> * * *

“Hold still, dammit!” I say while trying to rub some cooling gel onto Logan’s sun brunt back.  
“But it hurts,” Logan whines, moving away from my touch.  
“I’m not the burnt one here,” I state, “You should have asked me for sun block; I have a few bottles to choose from.”  
“Yeah… I should have,” Logan says and moves his shoulder length hair out of the way.  
“Just hold on for a bit longer I’m almost done and the gel should start to work soon,” I murmur and apply some gel to Logan’s bright red shoulders.  
“Okay,” Logan says softly.  
~~


	18. Chapter18: #103: Feathers and Fur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Chapter18: #103: Feathers and Fur  
>  **Word Count:** 200  
>  **Prompt:** #103: Feathers and Fur  
> 
> 
> * * *

“Welcome to Feathers and Fur Rehabilitation Centre,” a woman in her early twenties says far too enthusiastically than that is necessary.  
“She is way too enthusiastic this early,” I whisper to Daniella, who gives a giggle as her response.  
“We will divide you guys into two groups, Feathers for the bird tour and Fur for the other animals,” the woman continues.  
And as it seems that I was lucky today, Danny and Mr Braidy are in the same group as me.  
“To the kitties and bats,” I say as we find out that we are part of the “Fur” group.  
~  
“We’re going to release this big girl today,” a woman in her late thirties says and reveals a bat in hand.  
Squealing inside and wanting to reach out but Mr Braidy and Danny quickly grabs my hand.  
“Relax,” Mr Braidy says, slowly lets my hand go and moves away.  
“Come lets go stand this side,” Danny says and slowly moves me to the other side of the woman.  
“Any questions?” the woman asks.  
“Is it a Fruit Bat?” I ask exited.  
“Why yes,” says Rebecca or rather what her name tag says.  
“Come here,” Rebecca says, “You can touch her.”  
~~


	19. Chapter19: #052: Shiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Chapter19: #052: Shiver  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Prompt:** #052: Shiver
> 
> * * *

Feeling the first drops of rain on my lap and hearing the pitta-patter on the other chairs and table on the balcony.   
Hearing the sliding door open and close, a familiar voice asks, “Aren’t you cold yet?” after half wrapping their arms around me as best as they could from behind with a chair in-between.  
“Not yet, Logan,” I reply and move his arms so that they are outstretched over mine, feeling the rain drops on the palms of his hands,” Feel.”

I shiver slightly.  
“Let’s go inside,” Logan whispers into my neck making me shiver for a different reason.  
~~


	20. Chapter20: #113: Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Chapter20: #113: Kiss  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Prompt:** #113: Kiss
> 
> * * *

After closing the sliding door behind me, Logan pushes me against the glass of the door so that when he gives my collar bone a bite my head thumps against the glass.  
Unintentionally digging my blunt nails into Logan's shoulder and lower back when he pulls my top haphazardly up, pressing me further against the cool glass and nuzzles the underside of my jaw.  
“Logan,” I say breathlessly and thread my fingers through his hair, “I’m too tired.”  
Seeing flecks of disappointment in his dark chocolate eyes, I add, “When we get back.”  
“Okay,” Logan says and shares a kiss.  
~~


	21. Chapter21: #106: Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Chapter21: #106: Invitation  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Prompt:** #106: Invitation
> 
> * * *

“What’s this?” asks Logan from the room’s door.  
“What’s what?” I shout back from the bedroom.  
“This,” Logan says and holds up a piece of paper.  
“I’m guessing it’s some band playing some where’s poster,” I say distractedly while finishing off my make up.  
“How did you know that?” Logan asks and places the paper next to my make-up box.  
“Used to do that for a garage band for a few holidays, even designed some of the posters myself.” I reply Logan while looking over the A5 sized poster.  
“You should show me some time, bye” Logan says and leaves.  
~~


	22. Chapter22: #072: Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Chapter22: #072: Loyalty  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Prompt:** #072: Loyalty
> 
> * * *

“I’m going!” I shout to Daniella over the loud music playing, since everybody got the band’s poster Mr. Braidy and Barnacle Booth decide to let the school group go because they were going to go anyway.  
“Text me when you get to the bus!” she shouts back and mingles with her roommates again.

Just as I exited someone pushes me up against the wall.  
“I see you’re a bit lonely,” The guy says while snaking his hand up my button-down shirt.  
“Unlike a stereotype, I’m not into sharing,” I say and push the guy aside and go to the bus.   
~~


	23. Chapter23: #056: Communication Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Chapter23: #056: Communication Breakdown  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Prompt:** #056: Communication Breakdown
> 
> * * *

“Planet Drake to planet Logan,” Mr Braidy says softly and gently turns my head to face him.  
Giving him a slight smile in reply, Logan’s eyes go from hopeful to concern.  
“I heard what happened,” Logan says and tries to stop me from curling my body further away from him, closer to the bus’s window.

“Mr Braidy, sir I think everyone is here,” a girl says and Logan immediately removes his hand from my shoulder.  
“Well, please sit down somewhere and I’ll take roll call,” Mr Braidy tells the girl.

“Tell me if you need grounding,” Logan says and leaves.  
~~


	24. Chapter24: #101: Strange Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Chapter24: #101: Strange Battles  
>  **Word Count:** 200  
>  **Prompt:** #101: Strange Battles
> 
> * * *

*Later, in hotel bed.*  
“Please don’t,” I whisper when Logan starts to fiddle with the edge of my shirt.  
“What did actually happen?” Logan asks concerned while removing his hand from my hip to lacing our left hands together.  
“Some guy pushed me against a wall when I went out, I will probably have a bruise by tomorrow, and tried to… to…”  
“You know it is not your fault,” Logan says encouragingly and squeezes my hand.  
I turn around so that my face is half buried in Logan’s chest, after I start to feel my eyes welling up with tears.  
~  
“Please do not tell anyone,” I say softly after Logan wraps his right arm me.  
“You know I won’t,” says Logan reassuringly.  
“It’s strange how I have dealt with so much hate before but I cannot handle being half groped by a stranger. I suppose it is because your lips are the only ones that have tainted mine,” I say and wipe a stray tear away.  
“We all deal with certain emotional and physical things differently, I almost dropped out of school when Robert passed on,” Logan says into the darkened room, “We all have inner battles of some sorts.”  
~~


	25. Chapter25: #095: Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Chapter25: #095: Water  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Prompt:** #095: Water
> 
> * * *

“Look at you! I didn’t even know you had swim wear!” Danni exclaims when I sit next to her, dipping my legs in the cool water.  
I just reply by giving her a half smile. Then seeing Logan walking, at the other side of the, with Barnacle Booth trailing far too close to my liking behind him.  
Noticing, Danni distracts me by asking, “How my different x-rays are there?” after she got into the water.  
“A few, there’s the spider, the camera and a MP3 player” I say while looking for the rainbow coloured x-rays and then pointing to them.  
~~


	26. Chapter26: #094: Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Chapter26: #094: Fire  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Prompt:** #094: Fire
> 
> * * *

“Remember when we made that half assed attempted of a bon fire,” I ask Danny.  
“Yeah,” She replies and crosses her arms so that she can lay her head on them but still be in the pool, “I still don’t think my parents know why a quarter of the corner fence is still mostly scorched black.”  
“Or why I have a mostly burnt piece of scrap wood in my room,” I add.  
Giving a laugh Danny climbs out of the pool to sit next to me again.  
“Do you want to get lunch?” I ask her after I stand up.  
~~


	27. Chapter27: #040: Pride Collage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Chapter27: #040: Pride Collage  
>  **Word Count:** 200  
>  **Prompt:** #040: Pride Collage
> 
> * * *

“What’s wrong?” Asks Logan as he comes into my hotel bed room.  
“I can’t find a special pin badge that is supposed to be on my jacket,” I say while re-packing my bag, again.  
“You brought that jacket!?” Logan says when he sees my second hand leather jacket which I have modified with patches and pin badges.  
“Yeah,” I reply distractedly while looking under the bedside table, “What’s wrong with it? I did wash it about five times before actually wearing the jacket.”  
“I want to try something with it,” Logan says, “anyway, how does the pin badge look like?”  
~  
“It’s about,” I say while trying to make a rectangular shape with my fingers.  
“About?” Logan asks looking humoured.  
“About 3 by 2 centimetres, I think,” I say after I got up from the floor, ran my fingers through my fringe and tried to show the pin badge’s size with my fingers.  
“The one I got you because you were too sick to attend the fair?” Logan asks and pulls me closer into a hug.  
“Yeah, I even engraved the date onto the back of the pin,”  
“Go lay down, I will find the badge for you,” he says encouragingly.  
~~


	28. Chapter28: #050: Sticky Fierce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Chapter28: #050: Sticky Fierce  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Prompt:** #050: Sticky Fierce
> 
> * * *

“Could you find the pin?” I sleepily ask when I feel arms wrap around mine in the darkness.  
“I pinned it onto your jacket,” Logan replies.  
“Thank you, “I say and shift slightly away from Logan.  
“Logan,”  
“Mm,”  
“Can you please shift away a bit?” I ask him, “I’m starting to get sticky and sweaty due to our shared heat.”  
“Yes, please.” Logan replies with relief and moves slightly away from me, more to his side of the bed.  
As he moves away I turn around so that I’m facing Logan.  
“Last night and I can’t even hold your hand.”  
~~


	29. Chapter29: #048 It's Not What You Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Chapter29: #048 It's Not What You Think  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Prompt:** #048 It's Not What You Think
> 
> * * *

Startling awake due to a loud squeal at the bedroom’s door, I see Danny.  
“You did it, didn’t you!” she says excitedly.  
“Calm down woman,” I say while locating my shirt, “it’s not what you think it is,”  
“You’re both naked from what I can see,” she says with matter-of-factly.  
I stretch my ‘Oh’ in response as I realise what she implied and pull my shirt on.  
“Do you know what the temperature was yesterday?” I ask her.  
“Must have been really high,” she answers.  
“Nothing happened,” I tell her sternly and guide her away from a still sleeping Logan.  
~~


	30. Chapter30: #025:Private vs Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Chapter30: #025:Private vs Public  
> Word Count: 200  
> Prompt: #025:Private vs Public

“Why are you here anyway,” I ask Danny after making her a cup of hot chocolate and then proceed to make my own.

“Thank you. Came here to get my book back, which should have been given to me when got off the bus,” she says calmly.

That book. I, Robot, “now a major motion picture” written in red on the black cover. The book I had to put in my box because it could not fit in her suitcase.

“Are you really just here for that?” I ask her while leaning on the kitchen counter top.

“Yes and that,”

~

“And?” I ask.

“Will you ever be “out”?” Daniella asks calmly.

_Well, shit._

“You know you will have to someday. Does-“

“We haven’t talked about that yet,” I cut her off. “And we definitely can’t do that now either because that will be more fuel to the fire of me being slightly different from the other males.”

I rant as softly as I can, “I’m just trying to keep things under-wraps to protect ourselves. Okay? It’s our own private matters that no one needs to know about.”

“I’m only asking because some of the girls are starting to suspect things.”

~~


	31. Chapter31: #024: Sex Noises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Chapter31: #024: Sex Noises  
> Word Count:100  
> Prompt: #024: Sex Noises

"Getting your book," I murmur as I walk to the hotel's bedroom.

_Ra, Danny why did you have to ask that?_

"At least you are still sleeping," I say as I rummage in my bag.

"Here you go," I say and chuck the book on the kitchen table.

"Sosh!" Danny says and walks over to the wall where the couch is.

Putting her ear right up on the wall to listen.

Giggling she says, "Someone is having fun. You can hear them!"

"Eww, Danny!" I say with disgust and start to pull her away from the wall? "Leave them alone."  
~~


	32. Chapter32: #092:Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Chapter32: #092:Shenanigans  
> Word Count:100  
> Prompt: #092:Shenanigans

"I wonder who it is," Danny states and moves to the wall again.

"Here," I say and get Danny's book. "Take your book, don't disturb other people, stop your shenanigans and go back to your girlfriends before they get suspicious of you instead. I will see you when we eat. Okay?"

"But I don't want too," Danny mock whines like a small child and crosses her arms with a pout.

"You have to, I don't know when Logan will wake up and besides won't the girls get suspicious of you?"

"But that will make you straight," Danny whines, "or not."

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you would like to read a non drabble style of this fic.


	33. Chapter33: #074:Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Chapter33: #074:Comfort  
> Word Count:100  
> Prompt:#074:Comfort

Retreating back to the bedroom and closing the door behind me, Logan surprises me with a soft, "Hey there." 

His is lying on his back, right arm behind his head and the sheets pooling around his mid-torso.

"Hi," I reply slightly startled and crawl onto the bed. Slotting myself next to Logan's side and draping my right arm over his chest.

Adjusting himself, Logan wraps his right arm around my waist and moves the left behind his head.

"You didn't have to do that," I say into his warm, clothed chest.

"I know but it's more comfortable this way."  
~


	34. Chapter34:#028Unfortunate Circumstances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Chapter34:#028Unfortunate Circumstances  
> Word Count: 200  
> Prompt: #028Unfortunate Circumstances

Hunm. Hunm. Hunm.

"I'll get it," I say as we hear the distinctive sound of a cell-phone vibrating on the floor somewhere.

Detangling ourselves from each other, I flop to the floor and start searching for the now quite cell-phone amongst our jeans on the floor.

"It's yours," I say while getting on the bed again and handing the cell-phone to Logan.  
"Thank you," Logan says, then starts doing something on his cell-phone, "crap, let's see what she wants."

"In my-. Okay, I'm on my way."  
"Here," I say and give him his jeans after he ended the one-sided conversation.

~

"Thank you, again," Logan says with a chuckle.

"I should probably get dressed too," I say as I move sit on my shins at the end of the bed.

"Yeah, don't want your skin to burn like mine," Logan says as he gets his jeans on.

"Yeah,"

"I will," Logan says hesitantly, hovering by my side after pocketing his cell-phone and pack of cigarettes, "I will probably see you on the bus then."

Grabbing his hand and giving it quick kiss, "See you then," I say.

 

"Irritating Barnical Booth," I say as I flop onto my back after Logan left.  
~


	35. Chapter35:#105:Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Chapter35  
> Word Count: 200  
> Prompt: #105:Riding

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen, don't be-_

My ringtone for Daniella, which she set herself and I still don't have the heart to change it, blares on the bedside table.

Searching blindly I grab my cell-phone and answer her.

"Did you hear?!"

"Well, hello to you too,"

"Hi," she says rushed, "so did you hear?"

"Hear what?," I ask.

"Damn, ignorance _is_ bliss, didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Some kid fell off their horse and Booth went hysterical,"

"Oh, so that's why he had so many missed-calls," I mutter and stand up to get dressed.

~

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I was supposed to ride after the group with the kid that fell off their horse," she says and I hear static as the wind blows against her cell-phone.

"Do you know how the kid fell off?" I ask while getting a t-shirt out of my 'bag'.

"The handlers don't know yet but they suspect that the horse got spooked by something the kid did," Danny explains while I get my cargo pants on.

"Where do you want meet?" I ask her.

"It's alright, we'll talk during lunch, okay," she says softly.

"Okay, meet you there."


End file.
